Ella sí me nota
by ShizukaR
Summary: Yandere-chan se ha convertido en una miembro activa del club de videojuegos, y también en la única amiga de Pippi Osu, su compañera de club, todo eso mientras aún está en la labor de eliminar a sus rivales. Sin embargo, los últimos días ni siquiera se preocupó en planificar el asesinato de Kokona Haruka. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que su tarea perdiera importancia? Advertencia: Yuri.
1. Capítulo 1

-Yandere-chan, vamos a casa juntas -dijo sonriente Pippi Osu a su amiga.

-¿Ah? -dijo la pelinegra, dándose la vuelta-. Lo siento, Pippi, no puedo ir hoy. Tengo algunas tareas pendientes en la escuela.

-¿Tareas? ¿Qué tipo de tareas? -preguntó.

-No es nada importante. Luego te alcanzo, ¿sí? -dijo Yandere-chan mientras volvía al interior del edificio.

A esa hora, todo estaría vacío, y sería un lugar sin molestias para la tarea que la yandere llevaría a cabo. Caminó rápidamente hasta la enfermería, y para su fortuna la enfermera seguía allí dentro, sola.

Sin tocar la puerta, Yandere-chan entró, y la mujer se giró hacia ella. Se veía sorprendida de haber tenido una visita tan tarde, cuando no quedaba casi ningún estudiante en la escuela. Yandere-chan se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y cuando la mujer se levantó llevó a cabo su plan.

Rápidamente sacó las tijeras que había guardado en su falda, las cuales clavó en el cuello de la mujer sin ninguna dificultad. El cuerpo de la enfermera yacía en el suelo de la habitación, el cual la yandere arrastró hasta un contenedor de la parte trasera de la escuela. Lo disimuló colocando varias bolsas de basura, esparcidas por todo el patio.

-Perra asaltacunas -susurró, limpiándose la sangre de sus dedos fríos-. Senpai nunca saldría con alguien muerta.

Tardó un rato en limpiar toda la sangre que había quedado derramada, pero nada interrumpió su momento de euforia semanal.

Salió de la escuela con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro sin vida. Otra semana, otra rival de Senpai eliminada.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después**

"Reciente ola de asesinatos en serie ha atacado la Academia Akademi. Últimos informes en la página 12" decía el periódico de la escuela que sostenía Pippi Osu en sus manos.

-¿Te enteraste de esto, Yandere-chan? -preguntó Pippi a su compañera, quien estaba entrando apurada a la sala de computación. Las clases habían terminado, y Pippi había estado esperándola para las actividades del club de videojuegos. Las computadoras habían tardado un rato en encenderse, y entonces la pelirrosa había comenzado a leer un ejemplar del diario que habían dejado sobre la mesa de las computadoras.

-¿De eso? Info-chan se encargó de esparcirlo por la escuela -respondió Yandere-chan, sentándose en una de las computadoras junto a Pippi.

-Me extraña que haya tanta información pero que no se haya descubierto al asesino -acotó mientras pasaba las páginas.

-Parece que se encargó bien de ocultar las evidencias... -dijo, ocultando una sonrisa. Por supuesto, ella se había encargado personalmente de eliminar cualquier rastro de los homicidios que había causado las últimas semanas. ¿Qué haría si descubrían que ella fue la que eliminó a tantos estudiantes seguidos? La expulsarían de la escuela, la enviarían a la cárcel, o peor, Senpai la vería como una loca. Ésto último era la más grave de las alternativas. Haber tenido que planear meticulosamente cada movida le había causado muchísimo estrés los primeros días, por lo que Info-chan le recomendó entrar a algún club para deshacerse de él. Así, se encontraba junto con Pippi Osu, la única miembro del club de videojuegos.

-¿Cuál será su móvil? -preguntó-. No puede asesinar tantas personas porque sí.

-Todas esas chicas intentaron acercarse a Senpai de alguna forma -dijo Yandere-chan-. Supongo que quiere que nadie se le acerque...

-No entiendo, ¿quién sería capaz de matar a alguien sólo por eso...? -preguntó, de nuevo-. ¿Tú lo harías, Yandere-chan?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? P-para nada -dijo, intentando sonar convincente-. Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así, aunque Senpai me guste...

-Ah, ¿Senpai te gusta? -dijo Pippi sonando algo indiferente.

-¿S-si Senpai...? Bueno, un poco... sí -respondió Yandere-chan, intentando disimular. Ya sabía que a Pippi no le gustaba Senpai; Info-chan se lo había asegurado.

-Ajá... No sabía que alguien te gustaba -dijo a la vez que prendía su computadora.

-Creo que haría cualquier cosa por que me notara... -agregó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí... -respondió mientras se acomodaba en la computadora cerca de Pippi-. Pero nada muy exagerado. No mataría sólo por eso...

-Oh -Ella se veía algo decaída, pero Yandere-chan no pareció notarlo-. Ah, ya se inició la sesión. ¿Practicaste desde la última vez que jugamos?

-Juro que lo intenté... Pero sigo sin conseguir pasar de la estrella -respondió, algo frustrada-. Ya sabes, mi computadora es algo lenta...

-Nunca me dijiste el modelo de tu computadora -respondió Pippi.

-Una vieja, no sé cuál es -"Y la uso para guardar mis fotos de Senpai y las que me pide Info-chan" agregó para sí.

-¿Sólo una computadora vieja? ¿Y te haces llamar un miembro del club de videojuegos, Yandere-chan? -acotó la pelirrosa riendo.

-Nunca fui buena en los videojuegos... Pensé que podrías ayudarme un poco -respondió tímida.

-No lo decía en serio -dijo-. Para haber empezado hace un par de semanas no vas mal. ¿Pero en serio? ¿Una computadora vieja? ¿Ni siquiera el sistema operativo?

-No la uso mucho...

-Está bien, hoy vamos a seguir con Osu. ¿O qué juego prefieres? -preguntó Pippi.

-Uh... ¿podemos seguir con tetris? En ese soy buena...

-Jaja, bien. Luego elijo yo, ¿bien?

Ambas jugaron en su PC, y consiguieron desconcentrarse del tema de los asesinatos por un rato. Luego de haber jugado Tetris, comenzaron una partida cooperativa de osu! Sin embargo, luego de 45 minutos de jugar, Pippi recibió una llamada telefónica.

-¿Hola? Ah, ¿mamá? Estoy en la escuela ahora... ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado... enseguida... No, iré caminando. Adiós –Se giró a Yandere-chan.

-¿Ah?

-Disculpa, hoy debo retirarme temprano. Dentista –respondió apurada-. Te enviaré un mensaje luego. Nos vemos.

Pippi tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la sala de computación, sin darle tiempo de responder a Yandere-chan. "Qué extraño", pensó, mientras volvía su vista a la pantalla, "no suele salir tan apurada cuando vamos a casa juntas... Seguramente es algo urgente". Cliqueó el botón de "Return" del juego, pero tan pronto como intentó seguir la canción, apenas duró unos segundos antes que apareciera la pantalla de Game Over frente a ella. "La pregunta verdadera es, ¿cómo espera que resuelva este mapa sola...?"

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfiction yuri, de YanSim, y del cual logro escribir más de 4 capítulos *-* Sé que esta pareja no es muy conocida, pero a mí me ENCANTA, y el hype me llevó a hacer este fanfic. Disfruten, quiero saber si hay más fans especiales como yo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Yandere-chan había podido observar a Senpai esa mañana. Ese miércoles hacía un clima horrorosamente frío, y para colmo todavía tenían que usar el uniforme de verano. Aun así, Yandere-chan se había levantado temprano para poder mirarlo desde lejos en el camino a la escuela.

"Podría quedarme aquí todo el día...", pensó, sonriéndose mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. Se quedó ahí por un largo rato, hasta que los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar.

-Buenos días, Yandere-chan –la saludó Pippi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-A-ah, Pippi-chan, buenos días... –saludó.

-¿Distraída?

-Míralo, ¿no es hermoso? –preguntó, mirando a Senpai soñadoramente.

-Oh, claro –dijo Pippi, mirándolo con algo de desdén-. Debemos ir a clase.

-... ¿Q-qué hora es...?

-Casi las ocho. Apúrate o llegaremos tarde –agregó yendo a su salón apurada.

-¡P-pippi-chan, espérame...! –Yandere-chan la alcanzó, y ambas fueron caminando al edificio.

-Hoy hace un clima horrible, ¿no es así? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, y además es verano... –acotó, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Tenemos suerte que haya calefacción en los salones, de otra forma la pasaríamos peor... –respondió antes que tocara el timbre-. Debo irme a mi salón.

-Te acompaño –dijo Yandere-chan.

-No, está bien, llegarás tarde si vienes conmigo –Antes que su amiga respondiera, Pippi había comenzado a subir las escaleras al segundo piso, dejándola sola.

"¿Qué le pasa...?", pensó, mientras caminaba a su salón. "Ayer fuimos juntas allí... Sí, llegué tarde, pero ella no se preocupó por eso... Creo que se alegró mucho cuando caminamos allá...". Yandere-chan se paró frente a la puerta, pero olvidó entrar. "¿Está intentando evitarme...? Ayer ni siquiera me saludó..."

-Uh, disculpa, ¿vas a entrar...? –preguntó una chica de cabello verde frente a ella.

-¿A-ah? Oh, claro, debo ir adentro... –dijo antes de entrar al salón. "No debo distraerme... Aunque creo que es importante, es decir, Pippi-chan es como mi única amiga... No creo que Info-chan cuente..."

-Yandere-san, por favor, despiértese... –le llamó la atención la profesora-. No es hora de soñar despierta.

-¡A-ah...! –dijo sobresaltada-. Lo siento...

-Concéntrese en mi explicación, no en la ventana, por favor. Ahora, como explicaba antes...

Las horas pasaron y las clases de la mañana acabaron. Por suerte, logró quitarse el tema de la cabeza por un rato, hasta que buscó a Pippi a la hora del almuerzo. Solían encontrarse en el tejado, pero, con ese clima, nadie iba a subir allá.

Luego de subir las escaleras a su salón, la buscó con la vista pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

"Qué raro... ¿habrá ido al salón de computación?", pensó, mirando para todos lados. Bajó de nuevo, y caminando por el pasillo encontró una chica de cabello negro corto de espaldas a ella yendo al salón de computación.

-¿Pippi-chan? –la llamó.

-Oh, Yandere-chan... –respondió, girándose para verla.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir al salón de computación? Te busqué en tu salón y no estabas –preguntó preocupada.

-Bueno, es algo obvio que no vamos a almorzar arriba con este clima... Así que pensé que podríamos comer en la sala de computación –agregó rápidamente.

-¿Segura que puedes comer en una sala de computación...?

-Tengo mis métodos. Puedo usar una mesa vacía y limpiarla y nadie se dará cuenta –Pippi entró a la sala de computación.

-¡Hey, espérame! –Yandere-chan corrió dentro de la sala antes que su amiga cerrara la puerta-. ¡Yo también quiero almorzar aquí!

-Oh, lo siento –respondió, casi sonando indiferente-. ¿Qué vas a comer?

-Traje algo de ramen instantáneo que sobró de mi cena de ayer –dijo-. ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias, traje arroz –dijo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los escritorios.

-Oh, bien... –dijo Yandere-chan, sentándose junto a ella.

"¿Qué le pasa a Pippi? Siempre compartimos el almuerzo...", pensó.

Durante el almuerzo ambas estaban muy calladas, lo cual sorprendió aún más a la yandere. Ella y Pippi charlaban muchísimo, pero ese día la pelirrosa parecía querer evitarla a toda costa. Finalmente sonó la campana del fin del almuerzo, y Pippi se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

-Hasta luego –dijo antes de irse-. Debo irme a clases. Nos vemos por la tarde en el salón de informática.

-Espera- La pelinegra tampoco logró alcanzarla entonces. Sólo se limitó a guardar sus cosas y dirigirse a su salón, y lamentándose un poco de no poder espiar a Senpai cuando iba a su salón.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún inconveniente, salvo por la mente de Yandere-chan, la cual estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga. Cuando menos lo habría esperado, la campana sonó, y entonces salió de su salón para encontrarse con Pippi en el salón de computación para la reunión del club de videojuegos.

Al llegar, se encontró con ella de espaldas a la puerta, usando la última computadora de la fila, detrás de todo. Al parecer estaba muy concentrada en ganar su partida de osu, pero cuando Yandere-chan se acercó a ella, pudo ver que había uno de esos carteles de Game Over que le aparecían tan seguido cuando jugaba.

-¿Te fue mal en un mapa fácil...? –preguntó preocupada, mientras Pippi miraba la pantalla.

-Parece que me desperté manca... –acotó, frunciendo el ceño-. Oh, Yandere-chan. No te oí entrar.

-¿Te sientes bien, Pippi? –volvió a preguntar.

-Estoy bien –respondió malhumorada-. Sólo tengo un mal día en osu... ¿Qué quieres jugar hoy?

-Vamos, estoy segura que vas a mejorar –dijo sonriente-. Podemos practicar osu.

-Como quieras. Veré si mejoro un poco...

Yandere-chan esperó que su amiga encendiera su PC como siempre lo hacía, pero en su lugar se quedó jugando en la suya, por lo que ella tuvo que ocuparse de prenderla, cosa a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada. Usualmente su computadora ya estaba lista cuando llegaba a la sala. "¿Qué se supone que le pasa?", se preguntó por enésima vez.

Ese día fue la primera vez que la pelinegra le ganó a Pippi en una partida multijugador. Solían jugar en modo cooperativo, pero a veces Yandere-chan quería probarse a sí misma jugando contra ella, y nunca obtenía más de una C o D, por no contar que casi siempre perdía el juego antes de terminar. Pero esa tarde había durado más que Pippi en el juego, y eso la alarmó incluso más de lo que estaba antes.

-Oh, felicitaciones –dijo, claramente desanimada. Ya era la quinta ronda e incluso entonces no lograba hacer un buen combo.

-Nunca te había ganado antes... –acotó sorprendida.

-No quiero jugar otra ronda... –respondió Pippi acostándose sobre el teclado-. Juega sola si quieres...

-Vamos, duraste más en esta partida. Estoy segura que lo lograrás –dijo Yandere-chan intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-... Oh, está bien –dijo en voz baja-. Elige el mapa tú.

Justo después de haber dicho eso, un fuerte trueno retumbó en la sala de computación, haciendo que Yandere-chan soltara un gritito. Acto seguido, las luces se apagaron.


	3. Capítulo 3

-... Maldición... -dijo Pippi, mirando la pantalla frente a ella. Estaba en negro, al igual que todo el resto del salón de computación.

-Creo que se cortó la luz... -agregó Yandere-chan, mirando a su alrededor con miedo. Por las ventanas se oía la lluvia caer, y la calefacción se había apagado, por lo que había comenzado a hacer frío.

-Parece que se cancela la sesión de hoy -respondió-. Iré a casa.

La pelirrosa estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta, pero Yandere-chan le tomó la muñeca antes de que pudiera irse.

-Pippi-chan, no puedes ir a casa ahora, hay una tormenta muy fuerte...

-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en la escuela -acotó.

-N-no voy a irme de aquí -dijo Yandere-chan tiritando-. Por favor, Pippi, no quiero estar sola... quédate conmigo...

-... Ah, está bien. Me quedaré aquí -respondió, volviendo hacia la yandere y sentándose sobre la silla junto a ella-. Está empezando a hacer frío...

-L-la calefacción se apagó... -comentó-. E-esta ropa no me abriga nada...

-Si estuviera en mi hogar podría seguir jugando osu -susurró-. En cualquier momento va a entrar agua aquí...

-A-al menos estoy contigo -dijo Yandere-chan rodeándose con sus brazos-. En serio hace frío, ¿p-podrías abrazarme...?

-Como quieras. -Pippi intentó inclinarse sobre su amiga para abrazarla, pero ambas estaban distanciadas por sus sillas, por lo que en cualquier momento alguna de las dos caería sobre la otra. Retrocedió-. No puedo abrazarte así, no tenemos equilibrio...

-Ya veo... -respondió aún tiritando-. ¿Puedo sentarme en tu falda...? -preguntó, algo tímida.

-¿Ah? -preguntó confundida-. ¿Para qué?

-P-podrías abrazarme y no nos caeríamos -dijo.

-Está bien. Siéntate.

Yandere-chan se levantó de su asiento para sentarse sobre la pelirrosa, quien se acomodado en la silla. La pelinegra rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que Pippi ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo.

-Abrázame tú también, p-por favor -pidió.

-Oh, claro -respondió antes de rodear su cintura.

-¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo...? -preguntó Yandere-chan.

-¿Fría? ¿De qué me estás hablando? -dijo, con aún más indiferencia.

-De ayer a hoy pasaste a ser alguien muy distante, Pippi... -respondió-. ¿Y-ya no somos amigas o algo así...?

-Oh, eso. Bueno...

-Además juegas peor osu, es tu juego favorito... -la interrumpió-. Dime si te sucede algo, ¿sí...?

-En serio, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí -dijo Pippi, antes de besarla en la frente para disimular. Luego observó la lluvia por la ventana, la cual había comenzado a caer con incluso más fuerza que antes. Un rayo se reflejó y poco después se escuchó un trueno, por el cual Yandere-chan se aferró con más fuerza a su amiga.

-L-la lluvia no terminará hasta dentro de mucho... -dijo tiritando.

-¿Qué hora será? -se preguntó Pippi, mirando a una de sus muñecas, dándose cuenta que no tenía ningún reloj.

-L-los relojes de la escuela deben estar parados... creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un tiempo...

-Tendría que llamar a mis padres -acotó-. Pero no hay teléfono... ¿a los tuyos les molestaría que te quedaras toda la noche en la escuela?

-No te preocupes -respondió Yandere-chan-. Se fueron de casa hace más de un mes, no volverán pronto...

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué se fueron?

-Trabajo -dijo rápidamente-. S-se fueron por trabajo.

-Ya veo -respondió Pippi. Intentó mover su pierna por impulso, y sintió un hormigueo molesto en la punta de su pie-. ¿Podrías bajarte, por favor? Mi pierna está empezando a dormirse.

-P-pero tengo frío... -tartamudeó Yandere-chan-. ¿Puedo seguir abrazada a ti...?

-Déjame pensar... En la enfermería hay camas, ¿verdad? -pensó en voz alta.

-Ajá...

-Podemos cubrirnos con eso hasta que la lluvia pase. La enfermera ya debió haberse ido... -agregó Pippi-. Será mejor que bajemos allí para no tener frío. ¿Qué dices?

-B-bien... -dijo Yandere-chan antes de bajar de la falda de Pippi y dirigirse hacia la puerta junto con ella-. P-pippi, está muy oscuro... ¿Puedo tomar tu mano...?

-¿Huh? Claro -respondió mientras se la extendía. Ambas bajaron las escaleras, intentando tantear las paredes por la falta de luz. Luego de unas caídas, llegaron a la enfermería, la cual por suerte no había cerrado entonces. Sin embargo, la enfermera no estaba.

Las ventanas también reflejaban las gotas de lluvia y los relámpagos, pero no se sentía tanto frío como arriba gracias a que ambas estaban cubiertas por sábanas, que, a pesar de ser finas, eran mejor que nada.

-¿Podemos dormir juntas...? -preguntó Yandere-chan, apenas se sentaron sobre los colchones-. M-mantendremos mejor el calor así...

-Seguro -respondió, haciéndole un lugar en la cama de una plaza. Ambas estaban prácticamente pegadas, y poco después comenzaron a relajarse.

-T-te quiero mucho, Pippi-chan... -dijo la yandere, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada-. Eres mi mejor amiga...

-También te quiero -dijo, como si lo hubiera escupido. Poco después, ambas cayeron dormidas, pero Yandere-chan no pudo ver la única lágrima que salió del ojo verde lima de Pippi, empapando su almohada y su flequillo-. También te quiero...


	4. Capítulo 4

Esa mañana de jueves, ambas despertaron temprano por los rayos del sol que entraban por los ventanales de la enfermería. La luz había vuelto, y Yandere-chan se despertó confundida al ver dónde estaba.

-¿Pippi...? -se preguntó, al ver a la chica frente a ella.

-¿Ah...? Oh, ¿Yandere-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto...? Esto es más cómodo que el teclado de la PC... -dijo, aún sin despertarse.

-No tengo idea... Espera, ¿esta es tu casa? -agregó mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama-. Esta parece más la enfermería...

-¿Estamos en la escuela...? -preguntó Pippi, desperezándose luego de levantarse de la cama.

-Supongo, creo que dormimos toda la tarde... y toda la noche -respondió.

Yandere-chan se levantó de la cama, y Pippi hizo lo mismo. Ambas salieron de la enfermería y caminaron hacia el pasillo principal de la escuela, donde estaban todos los casilleros.

-Tengo hambre... -acotó la yandere mientras caminaba-. ¿Tienes comida?

-Se me acabó lo que tenía en el almuerzo de ayer -respondió-. ¿No es muy temprano? Podríamos salir un rato de la escuela y luego volver cuando sea hora de clases...

-Qué buena idea, Pippi-chan -dijo Yandere-chan-. Apurémonos un poco, tengo mucha hambre...

-¿Tienes dinero encima? -preguntó, revisando sus bolsillos.

-Creo que tengo unos cuantos yenes en mi zapato -dijo mientras se quitaba su media-. Síp. Vamos.

Luego de caminar un rato por la ciudad, entraron a una tienda de comida donde desayunaron, y pudieron consultar la hora. Eran las seis y media, mucho antes de la hora de ingreso de la escuela. También aprovecharon para comprar el almuerzo, de otra manera también pasarían hambre al mediodía.

Se tomaron su tiempo en volver a Akademi, y cuando llegaron allí ya habían varios alumnos en la puerta, entre ellos Senpai.

-Oh, mira -dijo Pippi-. Tu querido Senpai llegó...

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Yandere-chan, mirando para todas partes en la puerta de la escuela. Finalmente lo encontró, pero cuando lo vio no sintió la emoción que solía pasarle cuando lo encontraba. En ese momento lo vio como un chico más, como alguien que estaba ahí para estar ahí.

"Qué raro, me suelo poner feliz cuando veo a Senpai...", pensó preocupada, "¿Qué me sucede...?"

Ya habían llegado ambas al pasillo principal de la escuela, pero cuando ambas pararon frente a los casilleros, Pippi subió al piso donde se encontraba la sala de informática.

-Pippi, ¿a dónde vas? -le preguntó Yandere-chan cuando la vio en las escaleras.

-Te veré en el almuerzo. Voy a practicar osu -dijo, sin detenerse.

-Voy contigo.

-Está bien, no tienes que seguirme, sólo tengo que practicar sola un rato.

-Pero me gusta verte jugar -acotó, subiendo tras ella.

-... Ah, está bien. Vayamos juntas -Pippi paró para esperar a su amiga, pero de repente el teléfono de Yandere-chan comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa, tengo una llamada -dijo, antes de tomar su teléfono y revisar el identificador de llamadas. "Info-chan...", pensó, luego de leer-. Ve arriba, luego te alcanzo.

Ella se quedó en un descanso, y atendió su celular para encontrarse con la jefa del club de periodismo.

-Buenas, Yandere-chan -la saludó, con un tono que era diferente al de la sonrisa enfermiza que siempre tenía-. Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

-Hola -respondió-. Jueves, creo.

-Así es. Hoy es jueves -respondió Info-chan-. Tan solo queda un día para que Kokona-chan se declare a tu amado Senpai, por si no lo has notado.

Yandere-chan se congeló en su lugar. "Cierto", pensó, "lo olvidé por completo..."

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó-. Es que... bueno, estuve ocupara con las actividades del club de videojuegos, y eso no me dio tiempo a llegar a planificarlo...

-Haberte dicho que necesitabas una actividad lúdica fue un error de mi parte -acotó la pelirroja-. Tal vez seas más eficaz al matar gente si te concentras sólo en eso. Estar en el club te distrae, en especial por tu amiguita de pelo rosa.

Yandere-chan lo pensó por un momento. ¿En serio deseaba sacrificar su tiempo con Pippi para lograr eliminar a las chicas enamoradas de Senpai? "Lo habría hecho antes", se dijo, "pero no quiero dejar de estar con ella para estar con Senpai..."

-... No.

-¿Ah? -preguntó confundida-. ¿No qué?

-No me iré del club de videojuegos -dijo, con determinación.

-Escúchame, querida, si vas a quedarte en el club de videojuegos sin darme noticias, entonces las causaré yo -dijo, con su usual tono enfermizo.

-¿Causar...?

-Sería una nota bastante interesante la que revele quién fue la causante de los asesinatos en serie de Akademi. Todos la leerían.

-Esto es chantaje... -respondió Yandere-chan, sonando preocupada.

-Haremos esto: o empiezas a organizarte bien y eliminas a Kokona-chan, o no sólo te quitarán a tu querido Senpai, también revelaré que eres una asesina -agregó riendo entre dientes-. Te concederé un favor extra si la matas hoy.

-... Está bien -dijo, rindiéndose.

-Adoro hacer negocios contigo. Espero que hagas sufrir a Kokona-chan. Oh, y te deseo tus mejores éxitos con Senpai. No quiero que te atrapen aún -agregó. Se escuchaba un sonido de birome de fondo, como si estuviera anotando rápidamente todo-. Nos vemos hoy por la tarde, en mi oficina. Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles.

-Adiós -dijo, antes de cortar. En ese momento ya habían personas subiendo las escaleras, entre ellas Senpai. Yandere-chan se quedó mirándolo, pero en lugar de fantasear con él, comenzó a hacerse preguntas.

"No sé si me interesa seguir matando gente por Senpai...", pensó Yandere-chan. "No tiene nada de especial. Además, ¿no es demasiado raro que alguien acepte a cualquiera que se le confiese? Podría confesármele y ya..."

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su aula, pero mientras su profesora daba clase de psicología, no pudo evitar seguir pensándolo.

"Aunque Senpai es perfecto, demasiado perfecto... Tan perfecto que aburre", se dijo a sí misma", Sé que lo vi en mi sueño, pero mi sueño ya no me importa tanto. Supongo que sólo fue algo pasajero. Hubiera sido lindo que durara..."

Pasó toda la hora pensando en esto, inclusive se quedó un rato en el salón por el almuerzo. Estaba demasiado distraída para salir.

"Además, ¿no soy un monstruo por haber matado tantas chicas sólo por un capricho...?", el rostro de Yandere-chan se iluminó", no, el verdadero monstruo... El verdadero monstruo fue quien me mandó a matarlas... Info-chan, me pediste que asesinara a todas esas chicas para conseguir fama, ¿verdad? Hoy cometeré un último asesinato... Veamos qué tal te cae que te maten".


	5. Capítulo 5

Finalmente terminó la clase, pero durante el almuerzo Yandere-chan no fue hacia el tejado, o a la sala de computación con Pippi, sino que fue hacia la enfermería. Le tomó un buen rato llegar a conseguir el fármaco que necesitaba, y cuando salió, se dirigió al gimnasio. Nadie estaba allí a esas horas, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para planear el homicidio. Al llegar, marcó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Info-chan pidiéndole un favor.

-Déjame ver, sacaste fotos de bastantes bragas hasta ahora –respondió-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Puedo pedirte que me des un destornillador? –preguntó Yandere-chan.

-Como quieras. ¿Dónde quieres que te lo deje?

-Tráelo al gimnasio, por favor.

Tan solo debió esperar unos cuantos segundos hasta que llegó Info-chan en persona, la cual sonrió y se acomodó sus gafas al ver a Yandere-chan dentro de la cancha.

-Bien, esos serían unos cinco pantyshots. Te los descontaré de las fotos que tomaste esta semana –dijo, acercándose a ella y otorgándole el destornillador-. ¿Al fin te encargarás de eliminar a Kokona-chan?

-La verdad... –respondió, mientras lo tomaba-, pensé en ocuparme de otra persona.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién? –preguntó, sonriendo enfermizamente.

Yandere-chan se preparó para dar el primer golpe.

-De ti.

Hubiera caído muerta al instante, de no ser porque la mano de Info-chan la detuvo antes que llegara a su cuello.

-¿De mí? Esto no es parte del plan, Yandere-chan –respondió, sonriendo aún más.

-Pero sí del mío –respondió desafiante.

-¿Ah, es así? Dime por qué me quieres con el resto de cadáveres –exigió.

-No te incumbe.

Yandere-chan insistió en clavar su destornillador en el cuello, pero en lugar de quedarse en el gimnasio, Info-chan soltó su mano y comenzó a correr fuera de él, naturalmente.

Yandere-chan reaccionó con rapidez y comenzó a perseguirla.

-¡Profesores! ¡Esta chica quiere apuñalarme! –exclamó, poco después de entrar al edificio.

-Oh, no puedes –susurró la Yandere. En un momento logró tomar la mano de la chica de gafas, y rápidamente tomó su jeringa de su falda e intentó clavarla en su cuello. Info-chan la esquivo al principio, pero la chica de cabello negro no se rendiría fácilmente. Una vez que la aguja clavara su piel, la periodista no volvería a abrir los ojos.

-Primera parte, terminada... -se dijo a sí

-¿Sucede algo? –Una profesora se había asomado desde su salón hasta el pasillo-. Una alumna acaba de gritar.

-No es nada, sólo estaba delirando y se desmayó del susto. Tiene paranoia –dijo Yandere-chan, cargando el ya dormido cuerpo de Info-chan-. La llevaré a la enfermería.

-Así que no era nada grave –La profesora suspiró de alivio-. Ten cuidado, Yandere-san. Se dice que hay un asesino serial aquí.

-No se preocupe, profe –respondió cuidarme sola.

Por supuesto, no iba a volver a la enfermería. Sólo se dirigió a ella cargando a Info-chan en brazos, para luego ir al gimnasio por la puerta trasera.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano atravesó la garganta de Info-chan, y luego de un instante la sangre de su cuello, empapando las manos de Yandere-chan y causando que todo el uniforme de la víctima se tiñera de rojo, combinando así con su cabello y sus gafas ahora rotas.

Sin inmutarse, limpió el destornillador manchado de sangre y lo colocó en su mano derecha, para luego tomar una lapicera y una hoja para dejar una pequeña nota sobre sus zapatos.

-Clase de literatura, sorpréndeme –acotó sonriente para sí mientras dejaba unas palabras sobre el papel.

Hecho eso, salió por la puerta de atrás y se dirigió a los baños. Cuando salió, tomó el uniforme de gimnasia y caminó a su salón.

"Otro asesinato perfecto", dijo, complacida consigo misma. "¿Quién diría que la víctima sería ella? No se lo esperó para nada, ni siquiera se defendió..." Sólo esperaba que alguien encontrara el cuerpo y se creyera lo que escribió en la nota de suicidio. "Seguramente creía que yo le tenía demasiado respeto como para apuñalarla".

Esa tarde no era obligatorio quedarse en la sala del club de videojuegos, y Yandere-chan sabía que mientras más apartada estuviera del crimen menos sospecharían de ella, por lo que se apuró a tomar su bicicleta e irse. Antes de eso, fue a avisarle a Pippi que no se quedaría, pero se extrañó al no encontrarla en ningún salón en los cuales ella solía estar. Luego de media hora buscándola, sin éxito, pensó en llamarla para preguntar dónde estaba pero su celular no tenía señal.

"Pippi... ¿Qué te pasa...?", se preguntó Yandere-chan mientras viajaba en bicicleta hasta su casa. "Se supone que somos amigas..."

La carga moral de haber asesinado a Info-chan no la alteró en lo absoluto. Su única preocupación esa tarde era pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a Pippi. Si había aprendido algo en clase de psicología, además de aprender sobre la difusión de rumores y así poder eliminar a una de sus rivales, era que su amiga estaba definitivamente deprimida. Por qué no se lo quería decir, eso ya no era posible de averiguar por Yandere-chan.

"Tal vez podría haberla dejado vivir un poco más, así averiguaba por qué Pippi estaba así... Aunque claro, hubiera sido más complicado matarla sabiendo que yo llevaba un arma. Un destornillador, quién lo diría", pensó riendo, antes de ir a su cama a dormir.

Esa noche logró soñar algo muy lindo. O alguien muy lindo, para el caso. Pero no era Senpai.

A la mañana siguiente, no logró recordar absolutamente cada detalle de lo que había pasado en su cabeza esa noche, pero sí se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Ese sueño no fue como el que había ocurrido antes de su primer día de clases, para nada. Era muy diferente. Logró reconocer perfectamente el rostro de la persona que la acompañaba. Pippi Osu.

"Debo estar muy preocupada como para soñar con ella...", se dijo a sí misma Yandere-chan, luego de despertar. "Me recordó a cuando soñé con Senpai... Me gustaría que este sueño se hiciera realidad".

Ese día despertó temprano, y por suerte no debió correr con una tostada en la boca, o una tostadora, sino que desayunó con tranquilidad y luego llevó su bicicleta para ir a la escuela.

Los viernes de las semanas anteriores habían sido un día de euforia para Yandere-chan. Euforia por saber que ese día su rival no despertaría viva. Euforia por saber que lo había conseguido, de nuevo. Euforia por saber que nadie le quitaría a su Senpai. Nunca habría pensado que habría observado con ternura a Senpai mientras él miraba a Kokona Haruka, la enamorada que en ese momento debería haber estado muerta. Lo estaría, de no haber sido por la yandere dándose cuenta de su capricho. Pero luego, en lugar de buscar a su ex amado con la mirada, se apuró en buscar a Pippi.

La encontró enseguida, afortunadamente, y Yandere-chan corrió a abrazarla apenas la vio.

-¡Pippi-chan! ¿Dónde estabas? –exclamó.

-¿Eh...? Aquí estoy, Yandere-chan... –respondió confundida.

-Te busqué ayer, no te encontré en ninguna parte –agregó-. Estaba preocupada...

-Oh... Lo siento por haberme ido, me surgió un problema cuando terminó la escuela –dijo.

-¿Qué problema? ¿Por qué no me avisaste, Pippi? –preguntó, aún más intrigada.

-Es mucho para explicarlo ahora... –dijo, suspirando-. Me iré a la sala de computación.

-¿De nuevo...?

-Necesito algo de tiempo a solas. Te veré en el almuerzo –respondió antes de irse. Yandere-chan se quedó en su lugar.

Miró fijamente la caja de zapatos sin razón, cuando de pronto alguien tocó su hombro.

-¿Ah? –dijo, dándose la vuelta. Frente a ella había un joven de cabello bordó, quien usaba un par de gafas con marco marrón.

-Estamos repartiendo copias del periódico escolar, ¿quieres una? –respondió el chico rápidamente.

-Oh –dijo la yandere, sonriente-. Por supuesto.

-Tiene una nota de cinco páginas sobre la más reciente muerte de la escuela –agregó, acomodando sus anteojos-. Hasta luego.

Apenas se fue, Yandere-chan le dio una hojeada a la primera página del periódico escolar. No le sorprendió para nada el título, aunque intentó parecer en shock, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes en el pasillo.

"Últimas noticias; se encuentra el cadáver de la editora en jefe. Más detalles a partir de la página 10"


	6. Capítulo 6

-Increíble, ¿no te parece, Pippi? -preguntó Yandere-chan desde una de las sillas de la sala de computación. Ya era la tarde, y finalmente había conseguido dirigirle la palabra a su compañera de club.

-Ajá... -dijo ella, mientras miraba por enésima vez el GAME OVER que había aparecido en su pantalla. Cansada de escuchar la música descomponerse por jugar como manca en osu!, buscó otro tipo de juegos para intentar recuperar la habilidad que parecía haber perdido. Ya habían pasado decenas de partidas sin siquiera darse cuenta, y mientras tanto Yandere-chan hojeaba el periódico escolar que había conseguido esa mañana, por enésima vez, revisando todos los detalles que decía sobre el "suicidio" de la editora en jefe, actual ex.

-Hasta escribieron lo que decía su nota de suicidio -respondió-. ¿Quieres que te la lea?

-Claro... -suspiró, igual de desanimada que antes.

-A ver -Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, y buscó la página en la que estaba la nota-. Aquí.

No puedo seguir soportando esta carga sobre mis hombros.

Sus cadáveres pesan más de lo que puedo aguantar.

No puedo seguir sin confesar lo que he cometido.

Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes.

Pensar que lo han pagado para que yo obtenga mi propia fama.

Sólo quería atención, ¿es mucho pedir?

Para mí sí.

Por eso acabo con mi vida.

Firma, Info-chan. ¿Qué te parece? -Yandere-chan finalizó, y se dedicó a observar la foto del cadáver que había dentro del diario.

-Anónima hasta el final -comentó Pippi, de mejor humor por haber conseguido una puntuación algo decente.-. Nunca supe su nombre real.

-Tampoco yo. Era una chica rara... -acotó.

-Parece que los asesinatos finalmente van a terminar de una vez. Ya me estaban aterrando -dijo, estremeciéndose.

-¿Estás jugando mejor? -preguntó Yandere-chan, luego de inclinarse hacia su pantalla.

-¿Ah? Eso creo -respondió la pelirrosa, mientras intentaba abrir osu! de nuevo.

-Sé que tú puedes, Pippi. Estoy segura que lo lograrás -acotó sonriente, apoyando la mano en uno de los hombros de su amiga.

-Gracias... -dijo, intentando sonar animada por el comentario. Al contrario, sólo pareció haber empeorado su humor, y cuando termino la partida no hizo más que colapsar en lágrimas sobre el teclado, al ver de nuevo la pantalla de GAME OVER.

-¿Estás bien...? -preguntó preocupada Yandere-chan.

-N-no importa... -dijo entre sollozos-. Creo que es suficiente por hoy...

-Pippi, es temprano aún. Juguemos un poco más.

-No me siento muy bien, ¿s-sí...? -suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

-Pippi-chan...

-Yo sólo... -Hizo una pausa para respirar-. Sólo espero que las cosas te vayan bien con Senpai...

-¿Senpai? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó.

-Dijiste que te gustaba, ¿verdad? -dijo, tomando sus cosas de la silla-. Espero que te corresponda...

-Oh... Eso -dijo Yandere-chan indiferente-. Senpai ya no me gusta.

-¿Eh? Pensé que estabas loca por él.

-Bueno, lo estaba antes... -admitió, llevándose una mano a la nuca-. Pero ya no.

-Ya veo... ¿Por qué no? -preguntó con voz gangosa.

-Etto... Descubrí que me gusta otra persona... -dijo, bajando la mirada tímidamente.

-Ajá. Debo irme -dijo Pippi, dándose la vuelta. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Yandere-chan tomó confianza y la abrazó por la espalda.

-E-espera, aún no te digo quién me gusta -agregó ella sonrojada.

-Suéltame, por favor... -escupió.

-Pippi, escúchame...

-Por favor... Ya sé que esa persona no soy yo... -dijo, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su uniforme de marinera.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! -exclamó aferrándose a su amiga con fuerza-. Descubrí que me gustas, Pippi...

-... -La gamer se quedó sin palabras-. Yandere-chan, no juegues conmigo...

-N-no estoy jugando... en serio me gustas -susurró.

-Oh... M-me alegro.

-Eh... Ya puedes irte si quieres -dijo la yandere avergonzada.

-N-no quise decirlo de esa forma -respondió Pippi-. Me gustas mucho, Yandere-chan...

-¿P-por qué no me dijiste por qué estabas tan deprimida? Me preocupé mucho por ti...

-No quería que me odiaras sólo porque soy lesbiana y me gustas... Intenté que no lo notaras, y así se resolvería.

-Yo no lo sabía... Lo siento por hacerte sentir así, te quiero -dijo, antes de besarla en la mejilla.

-También te quiero -Sonrió.

-Ehm... ¿esto te hace mi tachi? -preguntó tímida.

-No lo sé -acotó Pippi sonriente, girando su cuello para besar a Yandere-chan en los labios con dificultad-. Supongo que esto sí lo hace.

-¿Vas a irte o no? –rio divertida Yandere-chan.

-Ya no tengo ganas de irme –respondió, sonriente-. Unas diez partidas más no dañarán a nadie. ¿Jugamos?

-Jugamos.

Fue un día realmente feliz para Yandere-chan. Finalmente logró que una senpai la notara. Y definitivamente era la mejor.

 **Y eso es todo de mi primer fanfic yuri de YanSim. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Espero poder subir fics más seguido, estoy complicada intercalando mis fanfics con mis historias originales XD Pero espero tener algo nuevo para subir pronto. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
